Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier signal detection apparatus and a detection method thereof, and more particularly to a touch control detection apparatus using carrier signal detection and a detection method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In conventional technical field, a delta-sigma analog to digital converting (ADC) device includes a digital part and an analog part, wherein the digital part is composed of a plurality of digital filters. In general, these digital filters include a downsampling decimation filter reducing a data rate and a digital filter for obtaining a final output signal.
The purpose of the downsampling decimation filter is merely to reduce the data rate, so as to facilitate signal processing by a digital filter later. On the other hand, the digital filter is always the part that has the most complicated circuit in the delta-sigma ADC device, and is also the part in the delta-sigma ADC device that requires the most power consumption. Therefore, it is an issue worthy of particular attention for designers in the field to reduce circuit complexity and power consumption in this part.